Ice Age Interviews
by NyanCat13
Summary: Interviews with the Ice Age cast, including Manny, Sid, Diego, Ellie, Crash and Eddie, Peaches, Captain Gutt, Buck and Shira. R R! So, Guys, What was it like filming Ice Age...?
1. Manny's Musings

**Ice Age Interviews **

**Just a few short story chapters with the Ice Age cast being interviewed, and what it was like filming. Hope you enjoy! Reviews Please! I DO NOT OWN ICE AGE. **

_Hello, good evening, tonight I have a special treat for you all., I'm here with Manny the mammoth, the star of the new movie, Ice Age 4: Continental Drift, from Blue Sky Studios, and 20th Centuary Fox. So, Manfred, what our viewers out there want to know is, how did you react when you first heard about Ice Age? _

"Uh, well I'd never really acted in a film, a big movie, we're talking about here, so I was nervous when I got the call for sure. I listened to the film's plot-line, I liked it, it sounded funny, truly original, so I decided to audtion for the part. Then I turned up on set, and everything looked really normal, and everyone was really nice, and I settled in right away."

_When you first started acting, what were your thoughts around that time? _

"Well, I'm very self-critical of my acting, and was worried in case the directors didn't like it, as I was meant to be quite moody, which isn't as different from real-life I think!"

_Ha! Ha! _

"Yeah, but it turns out, they called me in again, something I really wasn't expecting, and just asked me to do exactly what I did before. So I did, and they loved it! And just like that, I got the part!"

So, tell me a about your character. What's Manfred, or Manny the mammoth like?

"Well, he's really grouchy, can be a bit mean to Sid at times, is really moody, he doesn't want a family, but after being put through a lot, he realises the true meaning of love and friendship."

_Awww, sweet! What did you like about the first movie? _

"I liked it's charm, and wit, something that's really rare for directors who are just staring out, and I gotta hand it to them, they did a great job. There were some difficult shots in this movie, of flying, and walking at a fast pace and falling, not to mention countless expensive stunts, that most of us were anxious to do. I was exicted though, I have to say, it's not every day a mammothgets to act in a movie! And if had known how successful the movies were all going to turn out-just, wow! I was a little taken aback at the idea of a third movie, but a fourth one?! Great!"

_Are Sid and Diego like their characters? _

"Not at all. Sid's really smart, and knows the answer to just about everything, and Diego's very athletic and can be a real sap at times. But in a way, I guess they are, because Sid's really lazy, and Diego has a few temperment problems. The day I turned up on the set, Sid gave me a wave, and a "Hey! How ya doing?" and Diego gave me warm smile. They are a pleasure to work with."

_What about when you were first introduced to Ellie? The press and tabloids keep going on about how you're both in a relationship in real life, as well as the movie. Is that true? _

"No. When I first met Ellie on the set of the second movie, we were both equally nervous, mostly just saying, "Hi!" to each other over and over again, frankly because we both knew, we were going to play a couple who fall in love, and we barely even knew each other. But, as actors, you kind of bond over it, if you've been working together for a very long time, but, no, Ellie and me haven't got any "feelings," for one another whatsoever."

_What about Crashand Eddie? Are they as boistrous and pranky as they are in the films? _

"YES! Uh, sorry, yes, yes they are. A little less then they are in the films, but most of the times, yeah, they're just_ Downright Annoying!" _

_What do you think of Scrat? That little sabre-tooth squirrel that's always chasing after his acorn? _

"Aw, Scrat's the star of the show, for sure, definetly. He's the one who makes all the children laugh, and the adults cringe. Us on the set all love him, we really do. Despite the fact that he never talks, he fun to be around. And he's never of the magazines. Or the tabloids, where he makes guest star red-carpet exclusive appearences with his girlfriend, Scratte. He's also the one who has to do all the stunts, like the really dangerous ones to pull. On some there isn't even a fall-mat."

_Ah, yes! About the stunts, you had to do a few didn't you? _

"Yes, yes I did."

_And what was that like? _

"A little scary, like that bit at the Lava Leap. That wasn't _real_ molten rock of course. Just CGI special effects. But I still had to go up pretty high on that chunk of ice! And then once it was all edited in the studio and put together properly, it looked amazing. Sid and Diego got stunt-doubles for some scenes, but it was most of the other characters that did the kind of stuff you had to be trained for. That's how they got those acrobat dodos!"

What about your crew-members? The people who helped you with everything? What do you think of them?

"Oh, they've been just super! There's James, my stunt director, Sally, my make-up artist, and then there's my stylist, Cinna, who's worked in some human movie himself, though I'm bad for not remebering it's name. Something to do with food? Or human kids running around, killing each other? Anyway, he's geat too, brushes my fur before shooting. He won't cut it though, he's afraid he'll get mammoth hair all over the dressing-room floor!"

_Tee hee! If the Ice Age franchise was shut down, or at least just stopped completely, what would you do and what would you say? _

"I'm Not Doing It!" That's what I'd say. I ain't acting in anything else apart from this. This is what kids wanna see. An unlikely herd of animals wrapped up in a twisted prehistoric world and always maneging to put themselves in mortal peril. And the critics on _Rotten Tomatoes _thought it was getting too dark!"

_Heh, heh! So, tell me a little bit about your latest movie? What's it gonna be about? Is it gonna be epic? _

"Hopefully! We spent a lotta work on this one, so they better like it. Ya hear that, _Rotten Tomatoes?! _We worked our tails off! Yeah, well, it's a pretty decent plot, I'd say. Me, Sid, Diego and (Sid's Grandmother?) Get swept away on an iceberg during the breaking of the continents of Pangea, seperated from our families and the ones we love, and captured by pirates, lured by sirens, and all in an effort to get home. If that doesn't sound epic, I don't know what does. I won't go into further details though, because I don't want to reveal too much, you've got to watch it to see more!"

_The directors, Chris Wedge and Carlos Saldhana were overheard by Sid, that there might be an Ice Age 5 coming up! What are your views on a fifth installment of the series? _

"Fifth Installment? Sounds good to me!"

_Fantastic! Well, it was nice to have youon the show today, Manny._

"Glad I could have been here!"

_And we'll be seeing you in Ice Age 4 and 5 if it ever comes out! Okay, everyone, that was Manny the mammoth talking about Ice Age, and I wish you luck on getting a ticket to his next movie. Good bye, and Goodnight! _


	2. Sid's Sensibilities

**Ice Age Interviews **

**Just a few short story chapters with the Ice Age cast being interviewed, and what it was like filming. Hope you enjoy! Reviews Please! I DO NOT OWN ICE AGE. **

_Coming up next, we've got-Sid the sloth! So Sid, how you been? _

"Pretty, good, actually, I've just discovered the buffet table!"

_Ha, ha! So, are you nervous tonight about the big premire? _

"Er, a little bit. I get very nervous with things like this, the stuff you don't think about when your in front of the camera, something I'm not used to, because I mostly do stand-up comedy, I might slip a little joke in later. You kind of just do what you want, you can act as goofy, or silly as you want, and it's fun-until you realise every child across the country will be watching you on their Home TV, and will be buying the DVD in stores natoinwide! Personally, I'm a little nervous about exactly HOW I did something. I hate making a fool of myself in public-which is pretty ironic, because, that's ALL my character does!"

_Heh, heh! So, Sid, tell me about your character, who is Sid the sloth? _

"A very lazy idiot that can't step one foot in front of him without causing trouble-Nah! I'm kidding! I love him really! He's very fun to play! He really is just the loveable loser of the group, and he's gets tons of fanmail, too."

_And, uh, what was it like to do the actual filming? _

"Well, I get the call to do this movie "Ice Age," and I ask "What's it's about?" and they tell me, and I'm like, "Ohh, okay," so I come down to the set, and then, that's when I see a mammoth for the first time!"

_And did he warm to you? _

"Er, well, yeah, I suppose so. We were both pretty nervous, so we kind of felt sorry for one another. This was also MY big acting break, as well as his."

_What about Diego? Do you think you get on better then you do in the films? _

"Oh yeah, definetly, me and Diego have become really close friends. Although, what's really weird, is that I've noticed in the films, is that Diego is always shown playfully harassing me, and taunting me. He's a sabre-tooth tiger, and I'm a ground-sloth, so in real life, because I'm bigger then him, I could actually_ kill _him if I wanted to. Not that I would, ever though, Diego, if you're watching this, I'd never dream of it! I also eat meat, because we ground-sloths are omnivores, but because Sid's meant to have this pleasant personality and attitude, he's always shown eating a diet of fruit and veg."

_Interesting. You know quite a lot don't you? _

"Heh, heh, well, I was a teacher. Went cross-eyed though, couldn't control my pupils! Sorry for the bad joke, that was really lame, and not one of my best material, didn't tell that sort of stuff on stage!"

_Bwaahhaaaa! Anyway, *wipes tear* Manny was in here previously, and he said that you had an anwser to just about everything. Is that true? _

"Uhh, it could be, either that or Manny's just trying to embarrass me!"

_Are you good at Maths? _

"Eh, I'm okay! Not too bad!"

_Well, let's see here, I've got my calculator, so how about I give you a maths question, and then you tell me the answer. _

"Okay-dokey!"

_Right, let's see-ooh! I know, Sid, what is the square root of pi? _

"Ooh. Um. Okay, that's a tough one. Let me think...is it... 1.77245385091?"

_Hah! Oh, my, goodness! Yes, that's it, look at that! *shows to audience* this guys a whizz! _

"I try!"

_Wow! So, Sid. Your character is always worried about not finding a girl and having a family. Do you have anyone special back home? _

"Um, no actually."

_Still single?! _

"Still, single!"

_You hear that ladies? This guys still single! Better grab your chance now! Well, Sid. Granny, is she really your grandmother in real life? _

"*laughs* Yes. She isn't 80 though, like she is in the films, as in sloth years, that would probably be 100 and something. No, uh, she instructed me not to tell you her REAL age, or she would hit me over the head with her cane. And I'm afraid that sometimes, just sometimes, she can be as stubborn as she is in the fourth movie!"

_And, what about the fourth movie? She tags along on one ofyour adventures doesn't she? _

"That, she does, which doesn't make it easy for poor Sid, as he has to tend to her every need along the way. Although, I do still like to tease her about the famous hunky sloth male model she saw in siren cove."

_And who did you see? _

"A very famous sloth-actress, who's in just about everything. We kind of called them in to do that pop-culture, gag, if you like, so we called them to appear as guest stars."

_You think you would get a chance with her? _

"Uh-uh! Sadly, no, she's actually married to the sloth male model!"

_So, if Ice Age was shut down then, what would you say and do? _

"NO, NO, NO, NO, NOOOO! This cannot be happening! This is my LIIIFEE!" Ahem! That is it would be, I were as dramatic as my character. I think I'd actually just leave if we got taken off the box office!"

_And I heard that you "eavsdropped," on the directors, and that there might be a fifth Ice Age coming up. What do you say to that? _

" Crack open the champagne!"

_Hah! hah! hah! Well, thank you very much, Sid we look forward to your next appearence on the big screen! Coming up, Diego reveals his worst fear, and Ellie talks about her acting life. Stay tuned for more! _

**With many thanks to MBSAfan1, (although I did look up the square root of pi, I'm still not sure it's correct,) and there is still a lot more to come! **


	3. Interview with a Sabre-Tooth

**Ice Age Interviews **

**Just a few short story chapters with the Ice Age cast being interviewed, and what it was like filming. Hope you enjoy! Reviews Please! I DO NOT OWN ICE AGE. **

_Up next inside the Interview studio, we have...(drum roll please) ...Diego the sabre tooth tiger. Get on out here Diego! _

"Hello! Nice to meet you!"

_You too Diego. Please take a seat. So, you, I think are one of the most interesting characters we've ever had on Ice Age, probably because your character personality switches a lot. In the first movie, you are part of a sabre gang. How did that feel? _

"Pretty weird. I was called in to do this random movie, they gave me no insight on the plotline, and exactly who I'd be playing, so I went along out of pure curiousity, not knowing what genre the movie even was. But I met Manny and Sid, and was soon told what was going on, and what would be happening. They introduced me to Soto, Zeke, Oscar and Lenny, the members of the sabre pack, who I got to know quite quickly. Soto and I became great pals, and I knew I would regret the big fight scene later. He told me that I'd have to kidnap a human baby, but I'm then stopped by Manfred and Sid, he couldn't stop laughing at the reaction on my face. And that was when I got it. The directors called me in and didn't tell me anything, because they were afraid I'd say no."

_Ahh, and why's that? _

"Probably because they thought I might have thought it was too cheesy for a kids movie-but working with baby Roshan was fun, he's pretty adorable."

_Is that your weakness then? Because Manny was the one who said you could be a right sap! Is that true? _

*blushes* "Sadly, yes. It is. My number one weakness-is anything cute. Remember that scene in the third movie where Peaches is born and I shed a tear? That wasn't just acting, seeing something as beautiful as that, even though it's just a movie, is very sweet."

_Aww, sweet! What about the first movie's script. The writers had originally cast you to die at the end, is that true? _

"Yes. I was a little aggrivated, because I felt I had put effort into something that was gonna be gone within the end of the film. I think they saw this, and had a little discussion amonst themselves. Then one day, one of the crew members dumped a big parcel in front of me. "What's this?" I asked. "Fanmail," she replied, "from all the children." Wow, I thought, looking at countless letters, some actually begging me not to die. I remember one said, "Please don't die Diego, you are the best!"

_Awwwwwwwwwwww! _

So they published a new script, where I reasurect myself. Unfortunetly, that meant we had to send home a cast member, Sylvia. She will be sorely missed, she did a great job. Saying good-bye to her was hard, and this was 2002, the year before Facebook was invented, so we never kept in touch with her until she got an email address."

_What about that whole eye-colour thing. I can clearly see your eyes are hazel-green, but why do the keep reverting in the films? _

"Hm, good question. I think in the first movie, it was due to an annoying glare off the camera, that turned my eyes a brilliant, vivid shade of green, which reflected my cat's eyes way too much. In the second film, there isn't enough glare which has toned down the flecks of green in them, turning them to hazel. Because we had better technology for the third and fourth films, they're the right colour again."

_What was it like to work with Sid, and the humans especialy? _

"Sid, aw, we've become great friends. I got introduced to him on the set of the first movie, and I just thought, "I like him, he's funny!" The humans were great too, because although there was no lines, me and Runar and Nadia, who are actually married in real life, they both did great. It's weird how much you get on with someone,when your meant to hate them on the big screen."

_Yes, you make a great feroious sabre. Although, you have been known to have some temperment problems, am I correct? _

_"Grr! _What do you mean_ "temperment problems?" _

_Uh, n-n-nothing, *ahem!* Please let go of my throat. _

"Oh, sorry!"

_It's fine. *checks breathing* So, Diego, in the second movie, it appears you a fear of water- _

"Oh, that's false, actually, tigers are actually pretty good swimmers."

_And do you swim? _

"Only when I get the chance!"

_Heh, heh! So a question has been sent in from a fan, and they have asked: "What is Diego's worst fear? "_

"Oh, no."

_Come on then, tiger. What is it? I know you have one! _

"Uhh-*grins bashfully* I don't know."

_Come on! Tell us already, your fans want to know! _

"Okay. Um-I've never been able to stand spiders."

_Oh, really? _

"Yeah, they just freak me out. With the eight legs and all, and all their eyes, and their quick movements, there just, *shudders* Horrible!"

_Arachnaphobic, eh? _

"You could say that, I freak out nearly every time I see a spider!"

_Is that your #1 worst fear then? _

"Well, I suppose another would be making my girlfriend mad, and you CERTAINLY don't want to do that!"

_Ha! Ha! So, in your fourth movie of, the series of films, what kind of role to you have? What happens to your character? _

"Well, he's swept away with Manny and Sid on an iceberg, he meets pirates with them, one of whom catches his attention, Shira, a female sabre-tooth tiger. And boy, does he fall in love!"

_When you first met Shira, what did you think of her? _

"I was overwhelmed, actually, because we go way back. I used to work with her on other movies. But after this one, we started going out together."

_Oh, how cute! Will the tabloids keep away from you? _

"Proably not. But they better! I don't like the spy-on-evryone type."

_Tee hee! And if Ice Age was taken away from you, what would say, and do? _

"Bye Everyone!" I don't want this to stop just yet, I'd have to leave!"

_If you were told you'd be starring in a fifth Ice Age, what would you say? _

"YES! It's about time we had another one!"

_Okay, well, thank you Diego, you've been great! _

"Thank you very much!"

_And we will see you soon, hopefully onthe set of Ice Age 5! Next up Ellie the mammoth, and her possum brothers... stay tuned for more! _


	4. Ellie's Acting

**Ice Age Interviews **

**Just a few short story chapters with the Ice Age cast being interviewed, and what it was like filming. Hope you enjoy! Reviews Please! I DO NOT OWN ICE AGE. **

_Welcome to the interview room! Tonight, we have...Ellie the mammoth and her possum brothers! The stars of the new Ice Age movie! _

"Hey there!"

_Hello Ellie, Crash, Eddie. We've all been really excited about your interviews. You've got a lot of fans out there! _

CRASH: Really?!

EDDIE: *waves to camera* Hey there!

_So, tell me a little about yourselves. But just to be clear, you guys aren't brothers and sister in real life? _

"Oh no, no, that's right. We're not."

_So, first off Ellie, what did you do before Ice Age? _

"Well, I acted in a lot of romance films, but it was mostly soaps on TV and things. I know my "possum brothers," characters would probably groan at the sound of a soap opera, but these two used to do soaps themselves, didn't you?"

"Yeah, she right."

"I also acted in a 1980s sitcom, where I became very popular with the acting world."

_Oh, yes, I think I've seen that! You were really good! _

"Thank you."

_And you've recorded records as well haven't you? _

"Yep, 80s hits!"

_Not to mention you've acted in big- time blockbuster movies with other animal stars, and sold albums! _

*laughs nervously* "Yeah, but it's a pretty tough life!"

_So what about Ice Age then? You first appear in the second movie, is that right? _

"Uh-huh!"

_And what did you think when they told you about your character? _

"Well, I asked about the role I would be playing, and then, they said that I would be a mammoth who was raised by possums, so grew up dillusional, thinking she was a possum too. _Interseting, _I thought, but then Ellie turned out to be fun to play, and I soon got the hang of her character, and then more I did the shooting of the film, the more I got to know her better if you like. And then there's these two," *points to Crash and Eddie*, that play my "brothers."

_And what did you think of that whilst filming? _

"Err-well, a I suppose I felt a little silly when I was saying things like,"What?! Don't be ridiculous, I'm not a mammoth, I'm a possum!" and "Wow, we're the same, you must be part possum!" repeated lines over and over again."

_What about Manny? He was in here earlier, and spoke about how you two don't really have a relationship, for each other. Is that true? _

"Yes it is. I'm married with two little girls back home."

_Oh, so Peaches isn't your real daughter then? _

"No, but I do care about her very very much, we spent some time on the fourth movie together. I guess your fellow cast members become sort of like your family members after a while."

"Hey, what about us?!"

"You guys are great too! You know, apart from all those annoying pranks you do!"

_So, Crash, Eddie. Is it true you play pranks all the time? _

CRASH: "Uh, yeah, pretty much!"

EDDIE: "That's why we feel our characters are perfect for us."

_So, I'm guessing it was you two who placed the whoope cushion on my chair when I came in and sat down? _

*embarrassed smiles* "Yep! That was us!"

_Well, I have to admit that it was pretty funny! And what did you do before Ice Age? _

CRASH: "Well, we're twins,in real life, and we acted in a few short films, but never anything as big budgeted as this."

_Did you have any idea how popular the movies were going to get after "Ice Age 2: The Meltdown?" _

EDDIE: "Oh, no way! We thought it was just gonna be the third one and then that's it. But then, there came up the topic of a fourth movie."

_And what do they do in the third and fourth movie? _

EDDIE: Well, in third one, we look up to Buck a lot, because we're like the crazy stunt daring duo."

CRASH: "And then there's the fourth movie where we're really mean to Louis the molehog, but we're tight in real life. We don't tease him as much in the films-not all the time anyway!

_If Ice Age was shut down, what would you say and do? _

"Oh, uh-uh! They ain't taking this away, from us, my daughters would be devestated, they love Ice Age! "

"NOOO! That's not fair!"

"Yeah, they may as well make up a bed for me on set, cuz I ain't leaving!"

_However, the directors spoke about an Ice Age 5, if there's a fifth installment of the films, what do say to that? _

"Fifth installment? Sounds good to me!"

_What about you boys? _

*fist pump* "Yeah! Bring it on!"

_Well, thank you for being here today, and we can't wait for the time when we get to interview you again. _

"Bye from us!"

_And it's been great having you! Okay, well that was Ellie the mammoth and her possum "brothers," here today. Uh, coming up next, we've got Peaches and Louis talking about their roles in the next movie and we get a surprise interview with a much loved character...stay tuned for more interviews! _


	5. A Mammoth and a Molehog

**Ice Age Interviews **

**Just a few short story chapters with the Ice Age cast being interviewed, and what it was like filming. Hope you enjoy! Reviews Please! I DO NOT OWN ICE AGE. **

_Hello again to all you in the audience! Our next two Ice Age stars are Peaches the mammoth, and Louis the molehog. Get on out here, you guys. _

"Hi there!"

"Yeah, hey!"

_Peaches, I presume. _

"Uh-uh, that's me!"

_And are you excited to be here tonight, Peaches? _

"I'm very excited, thanks."

_That's great, well, we've had a few characters in so far, and a lot of them have very many fans out there, but there is one young mammoth that really gets people thinking, "cute!" And that's where you come in, Peaches! _

"Aww, thanks so much!"

_And Louis, one fan wrote-"Louis is the sweetest-fav character in Ice Age 4 and an adorable little cutie!" _

*embarrassed laugh* "Uh, okay! Thank you, for whoever posted that!"

_So, Peaches, tell me a little bit about your character. What's she like? _

"Well, she's very sweet, and super friendly to everyone. She's inherited her mother's swinging from tree to tree, thing."

_Hmm, lucky me, I'm not sure I know many mammoths that can do that! _

"Yeah, I had to go to this special aerobics class to be able to do that trick."

_Really?! Wow! _

"Not fun!"

_Awww. _

"Took eight weeks, a lot of work."

_Well, you sure are good at it! _

"Thanks. So anyway, yeah Peaches is great, but behind that innocent smile, she's still got a bit of a rebellious teenage streak, where she wants to be accepted by the "cool", crowd, she wants a boyfriend as well, and she falls for this guy, Ethan, who turns out to be a bit of a jerk."

_Ha, ha! _

"But, no, yeah, she-she was really fun to play, I love her so much!"

_And what about you Louis? What's your character like? _

"Well, I really like him. He's best friends with Peaches, although sometimes he wishes he was more then just! He's very shy, and timid, and then ends up doing something really heroic to save his friend. I admire that. He's awsome!"

_And are you are as "awsome", as your character? _

"Well, I've got to say I'm a little more confident then my character is, but I don't really think we're that different, in a lot of ways, we're the same. For example, I used to have a crush on a girl, but I don't think she liked me in that way, and wanted to be just friends, I assumed, so I never asked her out, or told her about my feelings for her."

_Awwww, what a shame! *to audience* "We all love him, don't we?" _

_*collective shouts from the audience* "YES!" _

_See Louis? Your well-loved by all your fans! _

"Aww, I'm touched." *to audience* "Thanks guys!"

_So what about this girl, you like, then? What happened to her? _

"Well, actually, now that you mention it, I'm still in touch with her today!"

_Really? And does she know you used to have a crush on her? _

"Uh, well, *blushes* actually, *whispers* I still do!"

"Whats that, Louis?"

"Nothing, Peaches! Never mind!"

_So, Poeaches. I have a question for you. In the third movie, "Ice Age 3: Dawn of the Dinosaurs," at the end, we see your character being brought into the world for the first time. But the directors told me that they began planning out parts of the next film afterwards, and it was impossible for you to have grown up so quickly, unless of course that's in mammoth years? How is that possible? _

"Oh, well that's a good question. See, I play the grown-up, teenage Peachesin the fourth movie, and my little sister Cia plays the newly-born Peaches in Ice Age 3, and then the pre-teen version of her in "Ice Age: A Mammoth Christmas."

_Aah, I Ellie also said that because you play her daughter, so grow quite fond of someone when you've been working with them for a very long time. _

"Yeah, I like Ellie, she was really sweet to me, especially whe she found out that I was missing my sister and parents back home."

_Oh, stick with Ellie, I say, she's lovely. So, you guys in the film, one of them has a crush on you. _

"Yeah, Louis."

"But that causes problems because of Ethan-not to mention the fact that we're a totally different species!"

_So your not ACTUALLY in love in real life? _

"Oh, no."

"Ummmmm-er-n-n-nope!"

_Really? Because according to the blogs and fan videos online, you guys are voted the second- most-top-favourite Ice Age couple, next to Diego and Shira. _

"What?!"

_"Yeess! _I-m-mean, er "Really, that's sooo weird."

"Yeah, who would ever want to do that?!"

_People who are huge fans of that kind of stuff. _

"Don't these people have any lives at all?"

_Apparently not. _

"I think I prefered the Ice Age!"

"Yeah, me too!"

_How do you think Ethan, Steffie, Meghan and Katie would react if they ever discovered the internet? _

"They'd go crazy! I'd never see them face-to-face ever again, because they'd be so busy chatting online all the time!"

_Tee, hee. So, if Ice Age was taken away from you both, what would you do and say? _

"NO! NO, please don't take it away from me, you meanie!" I'd try to plead with them."

"You cannot do this to me! I want to do stuff like this all the time!" I'd just use my cut puppy-eyes on them!"

_But, the directors were maybe speaking about a new movie, a fifth Ice Age? What do you think? Does a new one sound good to you? _

"Oh yeah."

"We want more!"

_Well, thank you Peaches and Louis, you two were great today! _

"Thanks, and bye from the both of us!"

_And we can't wait to see your next movie! Still to come, is our surprise character, and a fellow who claims he is, "Master of the Seas". Stay tuned for more interviewing! _


	6. The One-Eyed Weasel Wonder

**Ice Age Interviews **

**Just a few short story chapters with the Ice Age cast being interviewed, and what it was like filming. Hope you enjoy! Reviews Please! I DO NOT OWN ICE AGE. **

_Hey! Hey, fellas! Guys, guys, turn the camera over here, quickly! Come on! Over here! We've got a surprise!Look who it is! Yeah, yeah, okay, here's just fine Everyone, meet, Buck: the one eyed-weasle. _

_*assorted screaming* "We love you, Buck!"_

"Uh, thanks."

_"Can I have your autograph?" _

"Uh-sure, miss!"

"_EEEEEEEEKKKK!" _

_Hey Buck, Buck! Do you have a sec? _

"Sure, sure."

_Great, this way please. _

"Okay, guys, I have to go now!"

_"WE LOVE YOU BUCK!" _

_Oh my goodness, I can't belive it's Buck the weasle! Is it okay if I interview you? _

"Anything to get me away from these fan-girls!"

_Great! So, first off, Buck, big fan of your work. _

"Thanks mate!"

_So, what's your Buck character like? _

"Um, well he's nuts. Pretty much sums it up, he's loveable, adorable but just plain off his head. He's lost his eye to Rudy, and wears like a pea-pod eyepatch, but he got Rudy back by snatching his tooth, and useing it as a knife and has gone completely insane from living in the jungle _way_ too long."

_Aah, yes, I can see you're wearing your eye-patch today. You haven't really got just one eye have you? _

"Me, naaah! *takes it off* This is just to keep up the gimmick!"

_You've got your knife as well. May I have a look, I'll promise I'll be careful! _

"Well, if you insist, mate!" *hands over knife*

_Wow, cool. Is this the actual one from the film?! _

"You bet it is, mate. 100% real! It for me big premier tonight as well.

_Fantastic! *hands knife back* _

_And when did you first hear about Ice Age? _

"Well, my kids at home loved the first two films. I was already an actor in many films before, but I didn't become popular with the human crowd until Ice Age 3. So I get this call one day, and it's the directors. They said they wanted me to play the part of the crazy weasle. "Er-" I began, not quite sure at first, "I dunno-Ice Age you say?" That was when my children jumped to attention. "Dad," said my son, Joey, "you have to this!" "Yes, yes!" piped up my daughter, Jenny, "you'll get to meet all the stars!" So I said, yes, and that I'd be there in the morning."

_And what was it like on set? _

"Well,the designers do a great job of the scenery, especially with the underground dino world. The cast were all really friendly as well"

_And the dinosaurs? What about them? _

"Oh, they're not real-CG Imagry."

_So they really are extinct then? _

"Yep, I'm afraid so."

_What about your little, or should I say, "collosal" dinosaur pet, Rudy? _

"Oh, he's part of the CGI,and I have to say, that part was quite hard to do, when we were running away from, well, nothing! Until you added him in later, it just looked like we were afraid of our own tails! And we also had a big model of him, you know to practice tying him up by the legs and then dragging him to the ground, or when there's shots of me riding on him, with a bridle, that's used to tie around it's mussle."

_Uh-huh, yeah, yeah. _

"So, yeah, Rudy's great. I guess it's kind of like a "Jaws" meets "Moby Dick," thing, where my character of Buck is obssessed with what he calls "the Great White Beast." Something that even scared me, when I read it in the script."

_What do you think of the cast-members? _

"Manny's ace, a bit moody when he messes up his lines,but still nice, Ellie was great, and Sid too, was really funny, Diego's really funny as well, we spent a lot of time together, and has learned to control his temperment problems, by going to Yoga classes, and so far, it's working, despite a disasterous incident where the sound man accidentily and unwittingly hit Diego on the head with the boom- mike while filming. What happened next was just _ugly! _The rest of the cast are all great though, so were the possums, Crash and Eddie, who look up to me in real life just as they do in the films-I may be bragging a bit."

_Ha! Ha! I've also noticed you speak with an English accent, like you do in the films. _

"Yep. Born and raised near London-flew here when I got the phone-call."

_Interesting. First class cabin wasn't it? _

"That's right!"

_And I also understand that there was some complications with the production. Why's that then? _

_"_Well, during the weeks of filming, I found out my baby was ready to be born, and maneged to fly back in time for my new daughter Amy's birth."

_Awwww, that's so sweet! _

"Yeah, anyway, we continued after a few months or so, as I had to help Chloe take care of the new baby, and to see my kids again, because I was missing them so much."

_Oh! Too cute! Now, we have a few questions sent in by fans. _

"Alright."

_And this first one reads: "Buck, what's your favourite thing about filming?" _

"Hmm, well to be honest with you, I love it when me, or somebody else messes up their lines-_it's hilarious! _Manny gets really frustsrated, Sid's always falling down, Ellie laughs her head off and you should see Diego. He gets playfully aggitated, and there are some great bloopers of Crash and Eddie messing about on set. So, yeah. I love outakes, positively side-splitting!"

_Ha, ha, ha! This second one reads: Buck, name at least three things you love about your character. _

"Well, he's very funny, he's really fun to play and he's lost his sanity-and no, I am NOT married to a pineapple!"

_Heh, heh, this third one reads: Buck, what's your favourite line from Ice Age 3? _

"Oh, I could never answer that, just about every line is my favourite line. But if I were to have on, it would be when Crash, or Eddie? Asks me, "Where you killed?" and I say, "Sadly, yes, but I lived!" and they go "Phew!" I just LOVE that!" *laughs*

_Well, Buck, Ihave a question for you. _

"Oh really?"

_Yes. Why weren't you in Ice Age 4? _

"Oh, I was. I just had a cameo appearence, that's all. Mind you, I did only have one line, and all I had to do was pose on that stupid dinosaur, animatronic Rudy, that never works, and is far more complex then the simple model one."

_Well, you know Sid? _

"What about 'im?"

_He overheard that the directors might be making an Ice Age 5! _

"Cor, blimey! Really?!"

_Yeah, hopefully you'll get to act in it. What do you say to that? _

"Perfect! I wanna try out!"

_Audition? Cool! So Buck, what do you say? Will you be in Ice Age 5? _

"Ice Age 5, eh? You bet I will!"

_Brilliant! Well, thank you Buck, and you may go back to your fan-girl swarm! _

"Oh, forget that, mate, I'll be hiding somewhere they'll never get me!"

_Tee hee! And will see you soon, hopefully in Ice Age 5 and with more then one line. Still upcoming, Master of the Seas, a saberess who can't wait for the next movie and a crew of salty sea-dogs...stay tuned for more! _


	7. Master of the Seas

**Ice Age Interviews **

**Just a few short story chapters with the Ice Age cast being interviewed, and what it was like filming. Hope you enjoy! Reviews Please! I DO NOT OWN ICE AGE. **

_Welcome back to Ice Age Interviews! We're back with the main antagonist of the film. You better hide your treasure and booty, because up next we have...Captain Gutt! Alright Gutt, get on out here! Your fans are waiting! _

"Hullo there!"

_It's great to meet you, Gutt. A lot of peole have wanted a real villain to be in the Ice Age movies for a while now. There hasn't really been a potential threat to the characters,or at least, one who could talk and interact with them, since Soto the sabre- tooth tiger, and I'd say here, that the herd have really met their match, would you say so? _

"Oh, definetly, you know, it's quite hard these days to get a true villain for a movie, and with Captain Gutt, I'd say he's just the best."

_Now, what would you say about your character? Is this the first time you've acted in a movie? _

"Well, it was the first time I'd ever acted in anything this big budgeted before, just the occasional soap-operas and adverts and commercials, so-uh, yeah, you could say this was my big break."

_So what is Captain Gutt like? _

"The truth? He's horrible!"

_Ha. ha! _

"He's really nasty to Manny and his friends, he's just the worst! He's quite the tradional pirate type, you know, he's got an admiral hat, and a long cutlass -sword, he's very scary, he makes people walk the plank, he just terrifying."

_What do you think about him? _

"Well, honestly? I love him!"

_Really? _

"Yeah, the villains are the best, everbody wants to play the evil villains, they are wonderful, even if they do, do terrible things!"

_When did you get the call asking you to act in the movie? _

"Um, well, actually, I didn't get a call."

_Really? _

"Nope, I auditoned for the part. I showed up, stood on the stage, tried to act the way Gutt would, tried to say things that Gutt would say, and just like that, I got the part. The directors said I was just perfect."

_Are you and Manny good friends in real life? _

"Thankfully, yes! Although we had to fight,and occasionally hurt ourselves and each other, spraining limbs on the pirate-ship set, we did have fun, and we met up at the big premiere in London, and had a blast."

_Are you a pirate in real life? Or were you ever one in former life? _

*laughs* "Sadly, no, I was never a pirate. But I was a sea-captain though, I did spend some time serving in the navy, along with my "pirate", crew that I worked with-and that was not fun! You've probably noticed I've got some scars."

_Really?! _

"Just here, on my arm is where I was bitten by a shark-that's the last time I go fishing in the Pacific Ocean!"

_heh heh! What type of shark was it that attacked you? _

"Umm. An Oceanic White Tip, if I remember correctly. Grabbed hold, sunk it's sharp little, serated teeth in and just wouldn't let go! They're a very dangerous breed of shark." 

_What was it like working with the other "pirates?" _

"A bit weird, since we again, hardly knew each other, but we soon bonded, and I was introduced to Squint, and Raz and Gupta, and we had fun together!"

_And what are they like? _

"Well, Squint's hilarious, Raz has a great sense of humor and Gupta is a party animal-no kidding!"

_What was it like filming? _

"Fun, most of the time. Except for one little incident during the bif fight scne on the ship, where I hit my head on one of the masts."

_Oh no! _

"Yeah, it was a hard fall, the filming was postponed because of it, and I had to be rushed to the hospital ward, bandages all around my head. Shira, Manny, Sid and Diego sent in flowers for me, which was really sweet, Squint Flynn, Silas, Boris and Gupta all signed a card for me and Raz came to visit me daily, sometimes sitting by my bed, chatting, to make me feel better, and to keep me company, sometimes when my injury got really worse, she would sit with me through the night, bless her precious heart."

_Awww, that's so sweet! I hope your feeling better now. _

"Yes, yes, I made a quick and full recovery, which was great, and soon, we were up and filming again."

_In the film, your portrayed as an evil, blood-thirsty pirate, intent on getting revenge, but your fans want to know, what makes you cry with happiness at home? _

"Uh, my grandkids, definetly, they're huge fans of Ice Age as well, as I've watched a few with them and they were delighted when they found out I was in the fourth movie, so, yeah, I cry a little bit when I see my grandchildren happy."

_Awwwwww, and what did they say to you after they watched the film? _

"Hmm, let me think. If I remember correctly, I think they said something like, "Grandad, Grandad! You play a pirate!" and then they started calling me "Grandad Gutt," after that."

_Well, there has been two questions sent in by fans, and one of them is, "Who do you miss the most when filming?" _

"The gospel truth? My mother. When I've had a particulary hard day on set, I'm just like, "I want my Mum!" you know? That kind of thing."

_And the other is, "When you're not filming, what is your hobby at home? _

"Uh, at home, my hobbies are reading, cooking and playing the piano."

_Even though you haven't been doing this for a very long time, what would you do and say if the Ice Age franchise was shut down? _

"Uh, probably, "Take it up with my grankids!" or something, "then you'll really have something to deal with!" I couldn't leave though, no, I couldn't go, I just love this now."

_And Sid the sloth overheard the directors could be making another Ice Age. Would you want your character to be in it? What would you say about a fifth intallment of the films? _

"YES! Let's get filming!"

_Excellent! So, thank you, Gutt, you've been great today. Congratulations, you truly are "Master of the Seas!" _

"Thank you! It's my pleasure."

_And we shall see you hopefully in the fourth AND the fifth movies. _

_Still to come, Shira and her crew, and Granny, the amazing sloth. Stay tuned for more interviews! _


	8. Shira's Singing

**Ice Age Interviews **

**Just a few short story chapters with the Ice Age cast being interviewed, and what it was like filming. Hope you enjoy! Reviews Please! I DO NOT OWN ICE AGE. **

_Welcome back to Ice Age Interviews! Our next interviewee is...Shira, the sabre-tooth tiger! Hello there Shira! _

"Hi!"

And, how ya bin today, Shira?

"I've been great, thanks for asking, I'm just so excited to be here!"

Okay, so first of all-you're really famous in the Animal Kingdom right? Like REALLY famous?

"Uh, well yeah, I've done a _few _things."

_A FEW things?! So, being in twenty movies, soaps, television dramas, selling a million hit records and writing three bestselling books about your life is a FEW things then?! _

*laughs* "Well, I suppose, I have done some things."

_So, Shira. When did you first hear about the fourth Ice Age movie? _

"Well, actually, I hadn't heard about Ice Age at all until I got the call to do this one."

_Oh really? _

"Yeah, it's kinda embarrassing actually, because there's a lot of fans out there, so I said I'd think about it, so of course, I watched the first, to third movies and then I called back, saying I wanted to do it."

_Interesting. So, what was it like on set? _

"It was fun. I was introduced to all the actors I would be working with, especialy the pirates, as in long shooting days, I'd spend most of my time on that boat, with the green-screen of water behind me."

_Did you and the pirates become close? _

"Yeah, and we've got some cute photos of us together, that promote the film, and then there's the the herd vs the pirates, ones that are really sweet too. Also, the bloopers of us on the ship, are absaloutly hilarious! We've got one of Flynn falling over, Gutt dropping his telescope and then there's Manny and Gutt where they're supposed to fight each other, and then just end up messing up their lines and laughing."

_What was it like singing the, "Master of the Seas," song. _

"It was great, I thought it was very well-written, perfectly suited for our voices and I think we villains get all the best songs!"

_What about the herd? Do you think you're good friends now? _

"Uh-yeah. We're great. Me and Ellie have become the best of friends. And Peaches as well, and Granny, of course, they're really fun to be around, you know?"

_So, tell me a little about your, Shira character, what's she like? _

"Honestly? She is the BEST chracter I have ever played."

_Really?! _

"Yeah, she's just-Wow! You know? Well, she's a pirate, to start off with, so that's pretty hardcore, she's stunningly beautiful, smart, sings really well, she definetly catches the eye of Diego and she's always coming up with the wittiest insults of all time. I had loads of fun calling Diego names like, "Softy!" and "Wimp!" But in the end, she's got to think, she's gotta make up her mind, whether she'll stay with Gutt and the pirates, or go with Diego and the Herd. She's just fantastic!"

_I know this might sound like a personal question, but, what'shappening with you and Diego. I hear you've started going out now. _

*embarassed laugh* "Er-yeah. That's-that's true."

_What happened? You and him both play two characters who are in love in real-life-so, you just decided to GET TOGETHER in real life?! _

"Well, basically, yeah. I mean, I've known Diego for a long time, I couldn't belive it, when he turned out to be in Ice Age. We worked on previous movies as kids and young adults, you, see but then went our seperate ways. We didn't really think we'd see each other again. But then on the set of "Ice Age 4: Continental Drift," they handed me the script, told me my character was going to find love, and then said they'd go fetch the male sabre so I could meet him properly, because there's nothing more awkward then going straight onto filming with someone you haven't even said "hi," to yet. Momements later, they come back with an orange-haired sabre, with hazel-green eyes and long canines, and I recognised him immedietly-Diego.

"Diego?!" I asked, domb-founded. "Shira?!" he asked, equally taken aback. _"Oh My Gosh!" _we both said at the same time, _"is that really you?! _So, we chatted for a bit, so we could have some time to catch up a little before shooting. And then, after a hard day of battling each other, on a hunk of ice, me pinning him to the ground and frankly, breaking some of each others bones when no one actually meant to, Diego came up to me, and asked if I wanted to go out some time, so I said yes, and then, just like that, we were an item."

_Awwww! A true love story! Did you go on a date, somewhere nice? _

"Yeah, he found out I liked Italien food, so took me to this really fancy Italien resteraunt that did the best pasta and spaghetti."

_Cool! _

"He was also the one, who found out I am as stubborn as a mule when it comes to sharing my food!"

_Are you as moody and sullen as you are in the film at some pionts then? _

"Yeah, I can be pretty moody, sometimes! Not to mention, while on set, I am the one always teasing him, and calling him names, yet off set, I'm the one who can't look at a picture of a puppy or a kitten without going "Awwwww," so, yeah. _I'm_ the wimp "

_I bet he'd be gloating to hear you say that. _

"Yeah, I bet he would!"

_I've noticed you've got you're ear pierced, one blue, and one terquoise. Did you have those already, or was that just for filming? _

"Well, when I was told I'd be playing a pirate, I went out and got these done, as a sort of "final touch," if you like, but I was nervous, because did I mention I'm scared of anything that I think will hurt? But, no, it was all over and done with soon enough, and then when the directors saw it, they were like, "Yes! Ladies and Gentlemen! I belive we have our Shira, lady-pirate!"

_Well, they're very nice, and they suit you! _

"Aww! Thank you!"

_Great! So aside from the whole, getting-your-ears-pierced, thing, what is your worst fear? Because Diego was in here earlier, and he revealed about how he was afraid of spiders, is that true? _

"Oh, are you kidding me! He's scared to death of them. I heard a scream coming from his dressing-room one time, opened the door to find him quivering, and standing on a chair. "What's the Matter?" I asked. He pointed to the floor, where a tiny spider was standing as still as he was. "It's just a little spider," I said, holding it up to show him. And then-oh, he's going to kill me for this-Diego screamed like a girl, and then fainted. Right there. Had to call in the medics for the smelling-salts!"

_Hahahahahahahahahaha! Classic! _

"No, but, um. If I had a worst fear, I'd say it would probably be singing in public. I know I've done that before, but seriously it can be _really _scary sometimes!"

_I'll bet it can! Now, we've got two questions sent in by fans. And the first one is, "Shira, big fan. If you were like you're character in real-life, would you be on the side of the Herd, or on the side of the Pirates?_

"Ohh! You're all going to hate me for this one!"

_Spill the beans then, darling! _

"I think, I'd be on the side of the Pirates!

_Boooo! Not the side of the baddies, surely!? _

Ohhh, Come On! They're the best, they've just grown on me, they really have!"

_Okay, I shall not judge you! The second is: "Are you and Diego planning on having kids any time soon?"_

"That I cannot answer!"

_If the Ice Age franchise was shut down for any reason, what would you say, and what would you do? _

"Well, now, after watching the movies, I'd say, "NO! This is NOT fair!" I'd probably throw a temper tantrum!

_And, our final question for today, is, Sid heard that the directors were thinking about a fifth film. What do you think, will they put you in it? _

"I sure do hope so, otherwise, I'm not singing for them anymore!"

_Ha! HA! Great! Well, Shira, thank you for being here today. _

"You're welcome!"

_And we can't wait to see you act and sing in Ice Age 5 when it comes out! _

_Still to come are the Pirates themselves! Stay tuned, for more interviews! _


	9. Raz and Squint on the Red Carpet

**Ice Age Interviews **

**Just a few short story chapters with the Ice Age cast being interviewed, and what it was like filming. Hope you enjoy! Reviews Please! I DO NOT OWN ICE AGE. **

**PS: This is also my (rather late, sorry!) Thanksgiving present to MBSAfan1. **

_Welcome back to Ice Age Interviews, and as you can see and hear, the cameras are flashing and the applause is deafening, everyone here is absaloutly ecstatic about the new Ice Age movie we are going live to the stars, here they come now, there's a black-stretch limo just pulling in here. And we have two stars here, who can it be-Wait! Hold the phone! It's not! IT CAN'T BE! Oh, but it is! It's the pirates! _

_First to come out of the limo, we have...Raz the kangaroo and Squint the rabbit! _

_Raz! Squint! Are you excited to be here tonight? _

"Oh, yeah, definetly. It's just awsome to be able to do stuff like this."

SQUINT: "Yeah, this is sort of a big deal, tonight, 'cause we know that everyone's gonna be watching us on that big screen."

_And what do you think of that? _

RAZ: "Uhh-To be honest with you, I'm kinda nervous about the whole thing!"

"Yeah, it's a little bit embarrassing!"

_Ohhhh, But you guys did great! _

"Awwww, thank you! Thank you so much!"

SQUINT: "Yeah, glad people enjoy our work."

_So, first off, do you mind if I ask you a few questions? _

SQUINT: "Nope! Go ahead!"

RAZ: "Fire away!"

_When did you first get the call to do this movie? _

RAZ: "Er, well like Gutt, we auditioned for the roles and then just like that, the directors said we were both perfect. Me and Squint have actually known each other for a lot longer, even before this movie. I hadn't acted in anything as big as this, just soaps, TV adverts, I was a judge on a TV talent show and I have been on gameshows before, so, yeah, just small stuff, that was really only my first taste of fame."

And then we heard from our friends and neighbours about the new shooting for an Ice Age movie, so I stayed up all night once, with Squint, watching them. Squint had already seen all three of them, plus the christmas special. Mind you, I was reluctent to audition at first."

_Oh?! _

"Yeah, if anything, Squint _bullied _me into auditioning!"

_"What?!" _*to interviewer* _ "that's absurd!" _*to Raz* "I did not!"

"Yeeeaaahh, right, mate! Weren't you the one who said, "It'll be a bundle of laughs!" and then I ended up on a cardboard cut-out of a pirate ship?!"

*jokingly* "I didn't!"

_Ha! Ha! Anyway, what was it like shooting? Being pirates, did you have any special stunts you had to do? _

"Uh, yeah. Cuz we're pirates see, I had to do a lot of kicking, that's what my character was really known for, and keeping weapons in her pouch kind of thing. So me and Squint both went to a Martial Arts class to learn a few skills."

_Wow! And was that hard? _

"Well, no, if you call kickin' a tall plank of wood with feet on top of more wooden planks "hard!"

_What about you, Squint? Did you have to learn any karate moves? _

"Yeah, I had to do a lot of foot action, and I learned a really cool trick where I can use my ears to block people."

_Sounds good. So, guys, what was it like working with all the other pirates? _

RAZ: "Well, it was fun, I mean, we were introduced to Flynn and Silas and Boris and Gupta. And then there was Shira, of course, and Captain Gutt himself."

"Not to mention we got to handle real weapons!"

_Oh those were real were they?! _

"Uh-huh!"

_So, tell me,you two are both secondary characters, but yet you have so many fans. How does that make you feel? _

"Uh-it's actually really great, I can't belive it."

_And what your fans want to know is, because of the complete irony of you playing pirates, what are your weaknesses off set? _

RAZ: "Well, mine is just anything emotional. Shira was really great, we've become almost like sisters, her being my third one, because she found out I was missing my family at home. I've got a younger sister, named Jess, who just adores Ice Age 4 and the pirates, and I was really sad leaving her, and my older sister, Rachel and my Mum, and Dad, it was hard during long shooting periods, because we were away for months at the very most."

_Awwww, so you and Shira are really close friends then? _

"You betcha, mate! I've never had a brother either, but, if I did, I'd sayit's got to be ol' Squinty here!"

_What about you Squint, what are yours? _

SQUINT: *laughs* "Well, I'm pretty sure the real Squint has NO weaknesses whatsoever, being a crazed pirate and all. But, in real life, and my gosh, my character would be calling me a wimp for this, I really miss my girlfriend when I'm away shooting."

_Awwww! _

"Yeah, her name's Aisha, and honestly, I can't stand being away from her a few days, let alone a few months!"

"Yeah, same with me, my boyfriend, Donny is also one I miss when I'm away, especially because he wrote me poems and songs before we got together."

_Sweet! Well, Squint, I think your girlfriend's watching tonight, do you want to say something to Aisha out there? _

*to camera* "Hi Aisha, love you, baby! I can't wait to see you again!"

_What about you, Raz? Anything to say to Donny? _

"Yeah, hi Donny! I love you, and you _better _have a bouquet waiting for me when I get home! JUST KIDDING! Just Kidding, big guy!"

_Ha! Ha! So, even though you haven't been doing this for very long, what would you do if the Ice Age franchise was shut down? _

"Go back to Martial Arts class, so we can learn new moves-to attack who ever suggested such an idea, that is!"

_Well, just kidding! Sid the sloth did overhear the directors speaking about something new and upcoming. So, what do you say? Do you want to be in Ice Age 5? _

RAZ: "Uh, yeah, definetly. Hopefully, we will be able to at least get a cameo appearence, because anything related to this, just to have a small part in something as big as this, is just awsome!"

SQUINT: "Yeah, I can't wait either!"

_Great, well thank you very much guys, we're out of time now, but I hope we'll run in to each other soon. _

SQUINT: "Ouch! That sounds like It'll hurt!"

_Tee hee! And enjoy your big premiere, and will see you soon! _

RAZ: "You too, bye!"

_Bye! Ladies and gentlemen, that was Raz and Squint, the two new pirate stars in the new movie, "Ice Age 4: Continental Drift," talking about their latest film. _

_Coming up, we have more Pirate Action,so Stay Tuned! _


	10. The Plundering Pirates

**Ice Age Interviews **

**Just a few short story chapters with the Ice Age cast being interviewed, and what it was like filming. Hope you enjoy! Reviews Please! I DO NOT OWN ICE AGE. **

**PS: This is also my (rather late, sorry!) Thanksgiving present to MBSAVfan1. **

_Welcome back, to Ice Age Interviews! May we have our next characters to the stage please-and here they come now! Boy, do we have a special treat for you tonight-It's, drum roll pleeea aase! THE PIRATES! Everyone, please put your hands together for, Flynn the elephant seal, Silas the blue-footed booby, Boris the wild boar and Gupta the badger! Get on out here, you guys! _

"Hello!"

Hey there Flynn! So, how are you all today?

"We're grrreat!"

That's good Boris, and might I add that it's nice to hear your voice in real life. We didn't get to hear it in the is that anyway?

"Uh-well, there's been quite a lot aof people asking me that, and the reason for that is that originally, my character was meant to talk, but unfortunetly I caught larajitus before filming."

Oh no!

"Yeah, it's not fun. In fact it's really sore, feels like your chewing on broken glass. So my character was left unvoiced, and I had to lipsynch the words to "Master of the Seas."

`Oh that's awful!

"Nah, it's okay. Just being seen in an Ice Age movie, is beyond amazing."

Well, guys. I am a huge pirate fan.

"Aww, thanks."

You have tons of fans out there, am I correct?

FLYNN: "Well, apparently, yeah, we've-we've got a lot, yet I mean, we're only minor characters you know?"

GUPTA: "Yes, indeed."

SILAS: "It took us all by surprise."

And why do you think that is?

SILAS: "Because pirates are-how you say? Epic!

FLYNN: "He's right!"

So, tell me a little bit about yourselves, and your characters. Flynn, I've noticed you don't have a British accent as you do in the films. Ye

"Oh, well, I did try my best to give Flynn a good voice. I tried him out as quite a posh seal, with an upper-class accent, like "Oh, jolly good and all that," and then he quickly turned into this street-urchin, old London town talker like an extra out of Oliver!"

Ha, ha!

"So, yeah. Whenever I played him, of course I had to do the whole Flynn voice as well, *mimics Flynn's voice* "I had to talk like this!" he's a bit of a simpleton, actually, with everything being "Splendid! Fantastic!"

And where were you born, Flynn?

"Off the coast of the Arctic, that's where most of my species live."

Interesting. And Silas and Boris, what about you?

SILAS: "I was born near the south of France, my parents had moved there long ago, as we tend to live in a more tropical climate. But zat did not bother us in de slightest, southern France has lovely weather! My character is very cunning, caniving. He can be a thieving, slimy little wretch-I love him so much!"

BORIS: "I grew up in a state called Kansas, but sometimes I like to travel to Texas and I've been in many cowboy movies! I had had no experience whatsoever, but I thought it sounded interesting when I first heard of it. Boris the pirate though, has a nice ring to it I thought, so I went for the role."

But, I understand there was some name confusion, over whether your pirate name was Boris, or Dobson. Why's that?

"We'll, actually, I don't know. I think "Dobson," was originally suppose to be my name, but they had to change it at last minute, because it's sounds too snobby and snooty, you know, and my character is meant to be nothing more than a filthy slob."

And what about you, Gupta?

"I was born in Bengal, very hot there. I grew up not exactly acting,in fact I didn't think I was ever going to act until this movie came up."

And what's Gupta the badger like?

"Well, now that you mention it, he does have a funny little role in the movie and appears on most of the promotionol posters of the film, as the pirate ship flag. Due to some hilarious make-up wore with the skull and crossbones symbol on his back! I nearly died laughing when my make-up artist held up the mirror for me to take a look. He also humerously suggests in the movie to "fly the white," and to show his white under-belly. He also is in charge of the cameo-appearence of Buck's dagger."


	11. The Plundering Pirates (Part 2)

_And what do you think of the other pirates? Captain Gutt, Shira, Raz and Squint? We interviewed them all earlier. _

SILAS: "Well, me and Capitain Gutt have become close since working together, we become friends, Gutt, he's a good ape, because the only awkward thing about it, is that I sit on his shoulder like a parrot for most of ze movie."

FLYNN: *laughs* "Yeah, we also had to do a lot of scenes which involved raiding, chases, sword fights, and once, because of my character you see, I did this sort of swash-buckling move, and then the directors had to stop it. And I asked "Why, am I not doing it proffesionally?" and then they responded,"No, Flynn, your doing it too proffessionally!"

*pirates and presenter laugh*

"And man, did Gutt laugh that day!"

BORIS: "Squint?! Awww, Squint! He's the little, evil rabbit, come on, everyone loves the one that's cute and evil, he's Squint! Squint's my MAN! *laughs* He's just, awsome!"

GUPTA: "I became really good friends with Shira. I'd say Shira should give herself some credit. I mean, she's written books, been in films, recorded albums, TV shows, Talkshows, Game shows-don't get me wrong,we all love her modesty, but my wife is a huge fan of her books. One being, "Coping with Stress Daily," and "Shira the Queen: Story of My Life," and her latest novel "My Movies," is out now! Sorry, I must sound like an advertiser!"

*all laugh*

FLYNN: "Don't forget Raz!"

"Oh, no, not forgeting Raz of course!"

"She's such a sweetheart!"

"I'm sure you've heard about that poor incident that Gutt went through when he fell from one of the masts."

_Oh, I did. He thanked Raz immensly. _

"Yeah, she stayed by his bed all night, during the long hours."

_I know. We interviewed her earlier, she's lovely! _

"Yeah."

_And what were you like all singing "Master of the Seas," together? _

BORIS: "That. Was an experience I'll never forget!"

SILAS: "That none of us will ever forget!"

GUPTA: "Did you know I actually had to learn to play the flute for that bit?"

_Really?! _

"Uh-huh! I didn't on the drums, because they were a lot easier, but there's more mouth- action with the flute, so it's a lot harder."

_I'll bet_!

"Mind you, there is some hilarious outakes of me messing up the tune!"

FLYNN: "And don't forget that Raz had to learn to play that bass, which isn't as easy as it looked. But we did get to sing a bit in our own way,and considering that none of us, except maybe Shira were expert singers, although Gutt did a grand job, and are very self-concious of our voices, it was nice to be able to just feel free."

_Now, because of the irony of you guys all playing pirates, you're fans really all want to know, what are your deep weaknesses? _

FLYNN: "Mine is being away from Abigail my baby girl. Well, she's eight, actually, but you know what I mean! And my brother, Flipper."

SILAS: "Mine is being away from all my friends and family, as well as Suzy, my fiancee."

BORIS: "Mine is being away from my wife Bertina. And I've got two boys and one little girl at home, Daniel, Chad and Princess, and they all love Ice Age, especialy now that they've found out their old Daddy's in it! I couldn't ask for a better family."

GUPTA: "Mine is my wife, Carmine, and my teenage daughter Chantelle. We all miss our wives and children, and life as we know it when we're away filming, it's like your in another world alltogether, and sometimes, it can be much of a struggle sometimes, if that makes sense. "

_Oh definetly, I can imagine. _

"We do have happy times though. Like the cute little promo ads, and the funny stuff that happens everyday onset."

"Like the bloopers?"

"Oh, the bloopers, ze outakes, always ze best!"

"What, like the one where Gupta falls off the flag-pole!?"

"You swore you'd never mention that!"

_Well, when we interviewed Buck, he spoke about how amazing the lines were, and what his favourite one to say was. So, what's your favourite line in this movie. What are your favourite lines that the writers created for you, and your character in general to say? _

FLYNN: "Well, Raz's has always been "Let's rumbaa Tiny!" Squint's says that his is definetly, that part on the ship where he crazily screams, "PREPARE THE PLANK!" Gutt actually has no favourite line, he loves all of them, and thinks that the writers comes up with fantastic, villainous things for him to say. Shira, I'm not sure, but she's happy with a lot of her lines 'it'd probably be "You're pretty soft, for a sabre." My personal favourite would have to be, "Where's my bootie?" when Flynn's looking for his treasure, yet it has a second meaning. Flynn's bootie is so large anyway, that it would be impossible for him not to find it!"

SILAS: "Mine is calling Gutt, "mon Capitan," all ze time. I even used it off-set, and zen it stuck as a nickname."

BORIS: "Oink oink!"

_Bwaaahahh HAH HA! _

GUPTA: "Mine's is the line, "Any last words?" because even though it isn't meant to be, it just sounds quite threatening." `

_And if the Ice Age franchise was ever shut down, for any reason, what would you do and say? _

FLYNN: "Boys, grab your weapons!"

_Well, Sid the sloth did overhear about a fifth film from the directors. What do you all say to that? _

GUPTA: "Boys, lower your weapons, and throw a party!"

_Ha! Ha! Well, thanks for being here today guys, you were great, and it was wonderful to have you on the show! _

"Bye from all of us!"

_See you all soon! Hopefully NOT being blasted into the ocean by a giant whale! _

_Coming up, Granny, and her "pet," Precious! Stay tuned, for more interviews! _

**Sorry that there are two parts to this interview, but for some reason, there was a glitch in the system, and it only uploaded half the chapter. All fixed now though-Whoopee! I'm glad in your reviews you say you like these, I love good feedback, but I also appreciate constructive critiscism. Thank you all so much! :) More to come soon! And a very special chapter! **


	12. Bloopers and Outtakes

**Ice Age Interviews **

**Just a few short story chapters with the Ice Age cast being interviewed, and what it was like filming. Hope you enjoy! Reviews Please! I DO NOT OWN ICE AGE! **

**Ice Age 4: Continental Drift-Bloopers and Outakes **

**The following are filled with mess-ups, calamity and hilarity. Enjoy! :) **

_(Scrat runs towards water in leaf hanglider, is successful, but then the wind blows him back-he zooms forawrds and then lands with a splash into the ocean.) _

SCRAT: *blub, blub!*

DIRECTOR: Alright, where's the giant shark?!

ASSISTANT: He Quit sir. You know, to do that new remake of Jaws?

DIRECTOR: _Oohhhhh, yeeaah, _I remember. Whoops. Uh, okay, bring in the blow-up one!

PEACHES: _(While swinging on tree-trunk) _LOUIS! Would you get your head out of the ground for once?!

LOUIS: Ow! I'm a Hedgehog! My head suppose to be under-Wait! No, *laughs* that's not right!

PEACHES: *laughs* Confusing your own species, are we?!

LOUIS: *bursts out laughing* It was an accident!

DIRECTOR: CUT!

SID: I KNEW IT! Deep down I _knew_ I wasn't abandoned!

MARSHALL: Oh, contraire bro! We totally abandoned you!

SID: Oh. Well. You're a little-Er-what's my line again?

DIRECTOR: *laughs* It isn't your turn, Sid, silly!

SID: Oh. Well, this is Embarrassing!

*sloth family laugh*

SID: Sorry! *holds up hands* SORRY EVERYBODY! _Sorry! _

DIEGO: And we saved you. That makes you the punchline-Kitty!

_(Shira pounces on Diego) _

SHIRA: Don't! Call me Kitty!

_(Diego struggles to keep straight face.) _

SHIRA: *laughing* Why, are you laughing?!

DIEGO: I don't know! *still snickering* Just-J-just gimme a minute! Oh, okay, okay. I'm ready. Try, try again!

TAKE 2:

SHIRA: Don't. Call me Kitty!

DIEGO: *splutters* Oh, I can't do it!

_(Manny laughs manically in the background.) _

SHIRA: Try harder then!

TAKE 3:

SHIRA: Don't. Call me Kitty!

DIEGO: Okay, I wo-Yeeaaah, this isn't gonna work!

_(Shira playfully swats him) _

DIEGO: I may need a few more minutes!

DIRECTOR: Or a few more hours!

(Diego chuckles as Camera crew laugh)

ELLIE: Relax, Manny, it's just where the kids hang out!

MANNY: No, NO, It's a Gateway hang-out! First it's the Falls. Then she peircing her trunk and then the Next thing ya know, she's addicted to-addict-add-What was my line again?!

DIRECTORS: *burst out into fits of laughter* Forgotten again, Manfred?!

MANNY: I-I Just, *laughs* aww man, this is difficult!

DIRECTOR: You're suppose to have a good memory!

MANNY: I do! You know, with card tricks, but that's about it! Sorry, I'm sorry!

DIRECTORS: Nah, it's fine, you're doing great!

MANNY: Thank you. I neeed this support!

ELLIE: (laughs) Manny! You need to lighten up! She's not gonna be your little girl forev-lil girl for, li-WHOO! That was weird!

_(Manny sniggers) _

ELLIE: That was a trippy moment, I just couldn't say my words properly. Whoa, okay. Um, well now what?

DIRECTOR: Your mate's just standing there laughing.

ELLIE: Yeeess, I can see that! Thank you very much, Manny!

MANNY: I can't help it!

_(Ellie playfully pretends to give Manny a clip round the ear, then rolls her eyes, and puts her trunk to her temple in a facepalm, while Manny continues to laugh.) _

DIRECTOR: CUT! Don't worry, you guys!

_(Crash and Eddie at the top of the trees.) _

CRASH: Wait for it, Wait for it!

_(Trees shoot back like a slingshot.) _

CRASH AND EDDIE: Whoo-hoo!

_(Both splat on the ground next to Louis, where he flinches. But they don't get up.) _

LOUIS: Uuum. Are they gonna be okay?

EDDIE: (winces) Argh! That reeeaaally hurt!

DIRECTOR: You wanna take a break for a while, boys?

CRASH: (doubled up in pain.) Yeah, yeah. I'm good with breaks, I like breaks, breaks are cool!

TAKE 2:

Splat!

TAKE 3:

Splat!

EDDIE: _Ooof! _Felt that!

TAKE 4:

SPLAT!

TAKE: 106 :

Splat!

BOTH: Owch!

EDDIE: This is becoming kinda tiresome!

CRASH: Yeah, and painful!

DIRECTOR: CUT!

STEFFIE: Ugh! Grosss! It's that weirdo who chills with poss-u- Wow, it's hard to talk like this! I could NOT be putting more emphasis on the essesssssssss. This is going to be a loong week!

_(Meghan and Katie snigger.) _

MEGHAN: Need any help, Steff?

KATIE: Yeah, the speech is pretty hard, Meghan's lucky she can stick to her own voice!

STEFFIE: Yeah-yeah. I'll, I'll work on that, don't you worry, girlfriend!

DIRECTOR: Cut!

GUTT: Do you like the new ship? I call her _Sweet Revenge. _

SILAS: And look here! We have ze _Catch of ze Day! _

MANNY: Ellie!

ELLIE: Manny! (to pirates) Let my Daughter GO!

GUTT AND PIRATES: _Ooooohhh! _

MANNY: No, it's me he wants!

GUTT: Flynn, the plank-Wait, wait, wait, do I say that?! Is that even in the script, because I honestly can't remember. I don't-I don't know what I'm doing!

DIRECTOR: No, it's not.

GUTT: Oh. So, I'm just making it up then?

DIRECTOR: Yeah, you are!

GUTT: Oh! *laughs* Well then, _that_ moment is gone!

_(Crew and Pirate Crew laugh) _

_(Raz throws wood at Sid's head, and is meant to miss. Unfortunetly, she fails.) _

RAZ: Hiii-yyaaahhh! _(aims and throws wood at Sid.) _

SID: Ouch!

RAZ: Oh my gosh, did that actually hit you!?

SID: Yeah, yeah, it did.

RAZ: *laughs* Ooohh! I'm so sorry! I didn't mean to! Sorry, mate!

SID: It's fine!

_(Medics rush in and examine Sid.) _

MEDIC: Yeah, it's not broken. Or bruised, or swollen.

RAZ: So, I didn't give him a black eye then?

MEDICS: Fortunetly, no.

RAZ:_ Phew! _Thank heavens! It's my characters job to hurt people!

DIRECTOR:_ (through megaphone,) _Okay people, let's take it from the top!

RAZ: I was a bit of a lousy shot, huh?

SID: (jokingly,) Pathetic!

RAZ: Too right, mate!

SQUINT: Hit the mammoth, win a prize! _(As Manny blocks them with his trunk,) _Ding, Ding, Ding, Ding, Di-Oh, I missed!

_(crew members laugh and so do pirates.)_

SQUINT: I think I'll try that again!

TAKE 2:

SQUINT: Hit The Mammoth, Win a Prize! Ding, Ding, Ding, whoops, no. Lost two of them, I think they went over the side of the ship.

RAZ: Come on, Squint, get it right!

_(Shira chuckles.) _

TAKE 3:

SQUINT: Hit the Mammoth, win a Priz-Oh, you know what, forget it!

_(Directors and film crew laugh) _

_(Gupta scurries up the flagpole, but slips, and falls down again.) _

GUPTA: Whoops!

TAKE 2:

(_Gupta tries again, this time using his paws to try and heave him up, and he slides down.) _

GUPTA: GAGGH! This isn't working! I'm not built for this! I can'tstay up there, it's too hard to grip pn with my teeth!

DIRECTOR: Where's that honey I asked you to put on your paws? Badgers like honey, don't they?

GUPTA: Honey?! *laughs* What am I a fly!?

_(Directors and film crew laugh.) _

TAKE 4:

_(Gupta runs up the mast perfectly, and bites onto the top part, swaying in the wind, but the wind machine is too strong and it blows him down again.) _

GUPTA: Awww, COME ON! GIVE A GUY A BREAK! SERIOUSLY! *laughs* _Bhala i ke ola! _*chuckles*

_(Directors and crew burst out laughing.)_

DIEGO: Sid, NO! That's a Lotus berry! It'll _paralyse _you!

SID: Ohh, please! I know Ma Berries! *eats berry*

DIEGO: *to himself* Don't- swallow!

DIRECTOR: Okay, we've got the big box of fake lotus berries-we're ready to try-Sid?! What happened? Did you just eat that berry?

SID: *with his mouth full* Yeah, why?

DIRECTOR: That's the real thing!

SID: *spits berry juice out and pulls a disgusted face.* *Directors fall about laughing.*

_(Sid starts wiping his tounge frantically.) _

DIRECTORS: NO, NO, Don't worry about it, they're not poisonous!

SID: Yeah, but they taste horrible!

DIEGO: Can someone get these little guys off me? *points to hyraxes*, I think they're starting to crush my ribs!

_(Manny throws Sid onto ship, but misses and he seemingly lands in the ocean. Manny gasps.) _

SID: *slipping and sliding ona peice of ice*, I'M OKAY!

DIRECTOR: Keep it!

_(Hyraxes are flying on hanglider, one gets caught and the hyrax flys off it.) _

DIRECTOR: Stop! STOP! Hyrax down, Hyrax down!

ETHAN: Yeah, it's bad enough that your family's half-possum.

PEACHES: Bad enough?! There is nothing BAD about my F-Family! *splutters* Oh no! I'm gonna do that again!

TAKE 2:

PEACHES: And this species is gonna end up, EXTINCT because of y-y-you! *giigles* I'm sorry, bro! I am NOT having a good day!

ETHAN: Heeeyy, It's fine, it's fine!

PEACHES: Good! Woah, This is not how I wanted this to go.

_(Peaches walks away, still laughing.) _

ETHAN: Ohh-kaaay!

MEGHAN: I don't think you were mean enough, Ethan!

ETHAN: *chuckles* Yeeaah, I'm gonna work on it!

DIRECTOR: CUT!

GUTT: Sooo, did you see the game last night?

MANNY: Ohh, yeah! It was awsome, that guy scored a hat-trick!

RAZ: One player scored an overhead kick, I _swear _I couldn' a don' tha'!

SQUINT: Same here! Same here!

GUTT: That guy who got hit in the face?

RAZ AND SQUINT: Hmm-hmm!

GUTT: They should have sent him off, with a red card!

MANNY: Yeah, I totally agree!

GUTT: *looks at camera*, Oh, uh, are we Rolling?!

DIRECTORS: Yes we are!

GUTT: Oh, well, this is pretty awkward! Can, can this be in the movie now? We all have a discussion about soccer?

DIRECTOR: I don' think that would work!

GUTT: Yeah, I'd guess it'd be kinda random!

_(Cameramen and crew laugh.) _

_(Final Battle Scene. Squint runs towards Shira, but slips on the ice.) _

SQUINT: WHOA! *thud* I'm Alright!

BOOM MIKE WOMAN: You sure?

SQUINT: Yeah! Don't worry!

BOOM MIKE WOMAN: Any broken bones?

SQUINT: Nope! *crack!* I think I may have sprained something! *laughs* *embarrassed grin towards camera.*

**Thanks for reading! Sorry if I wrote too much, I just had a buch of them in my head, that I just **_**had **_**to set free! XD Oh, and by the way, what Gupta says in the flagpole blooper, is an exclaimation in Hindi, "Bhala i ke ola!". It means "Oh my goodness!" It litterally translates as "Oh, bless me!" **

**Also, I am doing a special chapter where you can ask the characters questions and then they'll talk about their tips on acting and singing. You basically leave in your comment/reviews which character you want to ask the question to, and what you want to ask them, and then I'll see if I can use it for my special chapter. Note: Authors who ask the question will remain anonyamos, so only the question will be shown. Just for privacy reasons, I guess. **

**Stay Tuned! **


	13. Granny the Great

**Ice Age Interviews **

**Just a few short story chapters with the Ice Age cast being interviewed, and what it was like filming. Hope you enjoy! Reviews Please! I DO NOT OWN ICE AGE! **

_Now for our next guest, someone who has become a well-liked character in the new Ice Age movie. Yes, she's old, she's angry andshe's downright hilarious! Ladies and gentlemen, meet Granny! _

"Hello there!"

_So Granny, how are you?_

"I'm fine, thanks."

_And are you happy to be here today, Granny?_

"I'm very excited!"

_So, first things first, when did you first get the call to do this movie?_

"Uh-well, I'd acted in a lot of big films before, mostly romantic comedys, and I was in musicals in my younger years!"

_Oh really?_

"Yeah, and then there were the action dramas, and I was in a sloth remake of "Friends," I'd done stand-up comedy like my grandson Sydney, but I'd never really acted in a proper children's movie, I mean, I'd worked with kids, but I ain't sure if that counts, but, no, they phoned me up, and said that "Blue Sky Studios would like to have you star in their next movie," and I said, "Blue Sky, I ain't never heard of 'em," so they told me about the Ice Age movies, and I said, "Oh, I know where you're coming from here!" And then when they mentioned that they wanted me to work along-side my grandson, Sydney, I was just like, "I'll be there at 8 o-clock tommorrow, sharp!"

_And were you?_

"Oh, most definetly! I hardly ever get to see my grandson, you know, because he's always away working all the time, especially on these Ice Age movies. It was a sort of family reunion in a way, which is nice, because in the movie, Sid has this thing where we get to see his family for the first time, and they're all really happy and loving and affectionate-you know, right before immedietly abandoning him!"

_Ha Ha!_

"Course, the Granny there wasn't as nearly as happy to see Sid in real life as I was."

_Aah yes, Granny. Tell us a bit about her-her character I mean._

"Well, she's grouchy, for one. She's mean, she's nasty, she sees the funnieness in people getting hurt, she doesn't pay any attention to what's coming out of her mouth, she actually thinks Gutt's being nice to her, capturing her and everyone else on a pirate ship, which she thinks is some sort of cruise. She's always yelling at Sid, I could go on and on and on about what kind of person she is. All I can tell you is that she's horrible, she's wicked and I LOVE HER!"

_You do?_

"Yeah, because deep down, underneath all that mean, spite, there's always a soft gooey centre, right before going back to yelling again!"

_Well, we had a look at some funny bloopers and outtakes earlier, and I must say, I couldn't help but notice that you weren't in any of them. Why's that?_

"Hmm, I'm not sure. Probably because I like to keep serious when acting, keep my character, you know? So I hardly ever mess up-Not that I'm bragging of course!"

_*laughs* And, uh please don't be offended by this, after everything you've said about her!"_

"I'll try not to!"

_Do you think you're anything like your character in real life?_

"Er-in some ways, I guess yeah. Mostly because Granny's very witty and always has this mean, catty little comeback if anyone messes with her, which is what I do a lot of the time, plus she's usually the only one left laughing at dark humour. Like Diego, the sabre- tooth tiger, she's got this dry sense of humour, where someone falling off a cliff is hilarious. Like once, me and Sydney were watching something on, I don't know, TV or an Internet video, I can't remember, I'm too old! And some dude was riding a bike up a ramp, but failed miserably after tripping and falling off. I don't think I've cackled so hard in years!"

_Ha, ha!_

"Yep, Sid kept saying to me, "Granny, you're terrible! That's not funny, he could have been hurt!" but I just laughed and told him that that guy was stupid to even attempt something like that anyway."

_Yes indeed, that's hilarious! Well, Sid was in here earlier, and he talked about that Male Model sloth you saw in Siren Cove."_

*embarrassed grin* "Tee hee! Yeeeeaaahh, I was dreading somebody bringin' that up! The directors must have thought it would be funny, because it worked perfectly, and when they played it back I thought it was the funniest thing I'd ever seen!"

_Funnier than someone falling off a bike?!_

"Way funnier than someone falling off a bike!"

_He also mentioned that he wasn't going to mention your real age as well, for fear of being hit over the head by your cane. Have you ever threatened to/have done that to him?_

*eyes look up to the ceiling in an innocent fashion* "Nooooooooopppe!"

_*laughs* "Okay, so there's been some debate about your real name as well._

"Oh really?!"

_Yep, and on the show, just now, I was wondering, if you would mind telling all your fans out there,just exactly what it is. Because I'm pretty sure it isn't Granny!_

*laughs* "No, you're right, it's not Granny! Well, if ya'll really wanna know-do ya'll wanna know?"

_*loud shouts of "Yes!" from the audiance.*_

"You do?!"

_*even louder shouts of "YES!" from the audiance.*_

"Well, if ya'll promise you won't laugh at me, my real name is...Avril!"

_*audiance all clap and cheer.*_

_Well Gran-I mean Avril-may I call you that?_

"You may!"

_That was a very brave thing to do!_

"Thank you."

_Now, there's one more thing to talk about._

"What's that?"

_In the movie, you have a giant, prehistoric whale, something I've heard been called a "Leviathin mevelli," I don't know, I'm not a scientist, which you dub, "Precious," presumed to be imaginary or dead to first, until revealed to be all too real. What your fans want to know is...do you have any pets in real life? _

"Well, it's funny you should mention that, because, actually, the Precious in the movie is named after my own pet!"

_So you have a pet named Precious at home? _

"Even better! I have her here with me!"

_*anxiously* "It isn't a whale is it?_

*calling* "PREECIOOOUUSS!"

_*presenter covers face in case of sudden impact.* *A tiny fluffy white dog, wearing a pink bell and bow coller, comes running down the aisle, into the studio and jumps into Granny's lap.*_

_Oh! Well. My, my! I wasn't expecting that! Hello, little one! So this is Precious I presume?_

"That's right! *to Precious* Who's Momma's wittle sweetie pie?"

_*dog whines*_

_*audiance coo and aah and aww*_

_*strokes the top of Precious' head*. So, no giant whales then?!_

*laughs* "Fortunetly, no. Sure, I'd love to keep one, but think o' the space in my house it'd take up-and I hate to think of it's food at vet bill!"

_Ha! Ha! So what breed is Precious, she's absaloutly beautiful! _

"Yes, she is! She's a sweet little angel! She's a whire collie puppy, and she's VERY fluffy!"

_I can see that! And how long have you had her?_

"About nine months, now, I think? I keep calling her a puppy, when I know full well she's a dog now, but it's just because she's so little!"

_And is Precious a good girl?_

"She's very good! Always well-behaved-apart from scratchin' up the sofa, one time!"

_*audiance laugh*_

_But, just as a thought, if the Ice Age franchise got shut down, be it for any reason, what would you do and say?_

"Hmmm...let me get my cane...! And where's that Giant Whale?!"

_Well Avril, your grandson, Sid, overheard the directors maybe mention a fifth installment of the films. What do you say to that?_

"Forget the call, I'll be there at 7 o-clock sharp!"

_Excellent! Well, Avril, thank you for being here today!_

"Glad you could have me!"

_And you too, Precious! _

_*dog yaps*_

GRANNY: *stroking Precious* "Good bye, everyone! *makes Precious wave her paw* From the both of us!"

PRECIOUS: "Arf, arf!"

_*everyone laughs*_

_And we shall see you on the next Ice Age movie! Granny the sloth and her pet dog, Precious everyone! _

_Coming up, some guest star appearences, Deleted Scenes from the new movie, and of course, our special interview! _

_Stay tuned, for more interviews! _

"


	14. Guest Stars

**Ice Age Interviews **

**Just a few short story chapters with the Ice Age cast being interviewed, and what it was like filming. Hope you enjoy! Reviews Please! I DO NOT OWN ICE AGE! **

Right, now, we have a special treat lined up for you. We've asked some of the cast to come down to the Studio and, even though they don't know it yet, will be getting a very special visit from someone special back home-but first up, a little look at some of the guest star appearences that we have had on Ice Age over the years.

SOTO: "Uh, well, they called me in to do a children's movie, for the kids, and I told them, I've never done kids movies, so I don't know what to do, and then when I got there, I was introduced to the plotline a little more, and just thinking, yeah, this could work! This is what is worth getting excited about! And well, I met Diego, and we became really good friends, and the rest of the sabre gang, so yeah, we've become really close."

What are you doing now? Still acting?

"Er, not as much as I used to, but it is always nice getting a role for another film-but I must admit, I shall never return to Ice Age."

Oh really, why's that?

"Well, I don't think a guy could survive being impaled by icicles!"

Heh heh!

CARL: "Me and Frank are both stand up comedien rhinos. We thought we would always stay that way, up until we retired together at the age of 19. We never in a billion years ever imagined that we would be chasing a sloth on the set of a kids-uh-family movie!"

FRANK: "Yeah, it was nice to get off the stage for a while, but at the end of the day, I kinda have to say I enjoyed it."

Would you ever do it again?

CARL: "Well, we haven't got any calls yet, but hopefully, we will be able to do some stuff similar to this.

NADIA: "It really is a dream of mine to get to work with animals, and any of my friends and family will tell you that I love them, and I adored working on this project!"

Was it worth it?

"Yep, totally!"

Even if your character supposedly dies in the movie?

"Well, yeah, but, she only did it to save Roshan! To save her baby!"

*laughs* Okay, I'll let you off!

"I'm serious!"

Alright, I shall not berate you!

*laughs*

RUNAR: "Hi! I'm Runar I play-Runar, *chuckles* and he is the father of the baby, Roshan in the first movie, and while our heros look for us, we're basically going in the opposite direction looking for them, and me on my own epic quest to go and bring back my baby, unaware that he's already coming my way-it's kind of a wild goose chase actually!"

And had you acted before?

"Er, no no. Not really, small cameo parts and minor roles-and a shaving commercial doesn't count!"

*both laugh*

ROSHAN: "It's really a huge thing, once you think about it. There's so many people working on different aspects of the film, I don't know if you can see the set behind me, but- it's-it's just incredible!"

And what, do you want to do something like that one day?

"Oh yeah! My parents bought me a video camera for my birthday, so I'm working on being a director!"

Oh is that so!?

"Yeah!"

And what do you think about Ice Age?

"It's AWSOME! At first, I thought it was kinda weird, but now I like it! I was invited with my family to the big premiere of the fourth movie, and I got to see all of my old cast members again! Even if I didn't remember most of them!"

And do you think it's weird that that's you as the baby in the first film?

"Uhhh-yeah. It's weird. I'm cute, I'm little I don't have much hair-it's kind of embarrassing actually!"

Is it?

"Yeah, my friends are always like, "Oh, it's the Baby Boy, it's the baby boy!" and my little sister never lets me hear the end of it!

And how old are you now?

"Uh, twelve."

You're twelve!?

"Yeah."

Really!?

*Roshan laughs* "Yeeeaaah, nearly thirteen actually!"

Oh wow, Roshan! And to think that it was only yesterday that we saw you as a baby on the big screen! So how old were you when you made Ice Age?

"Um, I was three."

Three? And so do you remember working with our Sub-Zero Heros?

"Ugh-bits and pieces of it. I remember I used to not cooperate being wrapped up in that little blanket in the scene where my Mom-I mean, Nadia gives me over to Manny. Used to wriggle and squirm a lot. Yeah, I was the little troublemaker, me. I don't remember much, except there were faint memories of a mammoth and a sloth but I don't mind, because I got to work with a sabre-toothed-tiger! Diego is like an uncle to me."

And why'd you like that?

"B-because-I Don't know, MAN! Cuz tigers are cool!"

Ha! Ha! Well, I wish you luck with being the next Steven Speilberg!

"Heh! Heh! Me too!"

Soooo, Scrat. You're the main thing here, you're like the glue that holds the Ice Age franchise together, everybody loves you-how does that feel?

...

Did you have to learn to train, or do your own stunts? Are the rumours true that you learned from the Tai Quan Dodos?

...

You're a squirrell of few words, aren't you? Well, look, here's a £10 note-go buy yourself something nice!

...?

It's money, you buy stuff with it!

...:/

Are you still going out with Scratte? Is she seeing anyone else now? *hopefully* Is she single!? Would she go out with me?!

... ... ...?

Where were you born?

...

No, wait, let me guess...Nuttown?

...

Does it hurt you when you preform stunts?

...

*offstage* Ugghh-guy!

Yeah?

You do realise he's a squirrell right?

So?

He's an animal? He can't talk?

Hmm-all the animals I've been interviewing these past few days can talk!

Yeah, but that's different!

Huh! *looks down* Oooh! An acorn!

NOOOO, WAIT! DON'T TOUCH THAT!

Oh hey Scrat! Come back for the interview...? Umm...Scrat...what you doing what that chainsaw-oh, crap! GAAAAGGHH! Run! Run! Mad Squirrell on the loose! *to camera* Uh, Please Stand By, folks for more Ice Age Interviews! And hopefully by then, I shall return in one piece! See you soon-Agghh, Scrat, Not The Face!

**Hope you enjoyed this new chappie! Sorry it was shorter than my usual ones. So, which character(s) or guest star(s) would you like my random presenter guy to interview next? If you have any suggestions, please leave them in your reviews below! And don't worry-he maneges to escape the wrath of Scrat and his chainsaw-where's a squirrell even get one of those anyway?! :/ I made up the story, I should know! Also, remember to stay tuned for my Special Chapter, where you can send in your questions for the characters! See you soon, on Ice Age Interviews! :)**


End file.
